In the not too distant past, factories and office buildings have been designed to suit their single purpose without substantial change for twenty or more years. The market, however, has not allowed such long lived arrangements. Factories and offices must be rearranged to suit new products, tenants and personnel on a much more frequent basis. In the manufacture of high-technology electronic equipment, for example, it has been estimated that the average length of time a piece of manufacturing equipment remains in one place is approximately eighteen months. The cost of making the necessary changes, however, can be extremely high. A significant contributor is the cost of providing necessary service at the new location, i.e., electricity, data communications, air, etc. Often, to meet electrical codes, new ducts and service distribution centers have to be installed, new wires pulled in, and the equipment hard-wired in place, all by skilled craft persons.
An object of the invention is a flexible supply system that is easily installed and changed with a small amount of semi-skilled labor.